This invention relates to a flexible lamp-string device which can be bent into various forms, patterns, words, or the like or which can be cut as desired for decorations, especially for Christmas decorations, or other display purposes.
In general, a lamp-string is formed of a plurality of bulbs which are connected in series and many lamp-strings can be connected in series if a longer overall length of lamp-strings is required. Since the lamp-strings are connected in series, the number of lamp-strings which can be connected together is limited, because the electrical wires are designed to withstand a constant load. Further, conventional lamp-strings only light up in one color which at most provides a flashing function. Additionally, conventional lamp-strings cannot be cut to form different patterns, words, or the like since they are connected in series.
Therefore, this invention discloses flexible lamp-strings which are covered with a PVC tube and which are connected in parallel so that the flexible lamp-strings can be cut and shaped to different patterns, words or the like.